Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death
by Raven Whitewolf
Summary: This was originally intended to be a companion piece to my regretfully aborted story Harry Potter and the Realm of Possibilities. The premise of this story is that instead of just reading the books the Guardians decide to take an active role in the fulfilling of two prophecies and the destiny of one Harry James Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The call to Action

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

This was originally intended to be a companion piece to my regretfully aborted story Harry Potter and the Realm of Possibilities. The premise of this story is that instead of just reading the books the Guardians decide to take an active role in the fulfilling of two prophecies and the destiny of one Harry James Potter.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_HP&TGOL&D_**

**Chapter 1: The call to Action**

The lone black cloaked figure was sitting on a very elaborate center throne made of black marble in a massive room on a raised platform with six other unoccupied thrones made of gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.

Suddenly the massive doors opened and six figures approached all cloaked in red. These seven individuals were Maxim Gaius, Morgana La Faye, Merdyn Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Ruby Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, and Lilium Peverell the group was made up of the most powerful witches and wizards who ever lived. Together they were known as The Guardians of Life and Death.

One of them lowered the hood of their cloak revealing a man with long messy black hair and hazel eyes; he looked to the others for confirmation then spoke. "Sire we have come with grave news, we have just come from the viewing chamber where there has been yet another prophecy made about our heir."

The black cloaked figure motioned him to continue.

"The general idea of this new prophesy is that our heir must face off in a duel to the death with a descendant of my brother Cadmus." Spoke one of the red cloaked figures.

"Is that all?" asked the man in black amusedly. "Surely some upstart Dark Lord would be no match for someone of our bloodline."

"Normally no but it seems that he has taken precautions against you personally. The only one able to escort him to the gates of Hell would be our heir and descendant Harry Potter." Answered one of the red cloaked figures whilst lowering the hood to reveal a woman with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"What manor of precautions has he taken against me my dear Lilium?"

"He has created soul vessels, one of which was a ring that Cadmus made from the resurrection stone that you gave him."

"WHAT?! THAT EVIL SNAKE OF A DARK LORD VIOLATED ONE OF MY SACRED RELICS." Shouted the black cloaked figure.

The six just nodded in confirmation.

"You said soul Vessels as in more than one, how many did he make?" Gaius asked.

"As of October of 1981 he has split his soul seven times before killing Harry's parents due to hearing part of the second prophesy." Lilium answered.

"So we need to train our heir before he must fulfil both of these prophesies." Declared Ignotus.

"I agree, but does anyone have a plan on how to ensure that our heir has everything he requires to succeed?" asked Morgana.

"I believe I may have an idea, but he's going to need a lot of help along the way." said Merdyn.

"I'm sure something can be arranged so that our heir not only gains the tools needed to defeat this Dark Lord but to also reclaim that which has been lost to him, the true source of power, his Family." replied Gaius.

With that the seven Guardians came up with a plan to bring together Harry Potter along with a few others to train them to defeat the Dark Lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort once and for all and fulfil two prophecies.

**_HP&TGOL&D_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering part 1

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_HP&TGOL&D_**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering part 1**

_July 12 1979 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in a daze, having just come back from the most interesting job interview he'd ever attended. The school didn't really need a new Divination professor.

In fact he and his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall were already planning on eliminating the course from the school's curriculum, mostly due to the fact that it wasn't required for any future careers. He had only agreed to the interview to settle his curiosity about tonight's interviewee and her relation to the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney. But all that changed when she suddenly gave a genuine prophesy detailing the downfall of the most dangerous dark wizard of the age.

Out of the corner of his eye Albus saw a flash of red light and seven cloaked figures appeared. Stunned at the sudden intrusion he quickly drew his wand.

"Put that away Albus you won't need it" spoke one of the figures lowering the hood of his black cloak and signaling for the others to lower theirs as well. "Besides that particular wand won't work on us as it recognizes me as the one who created it."

"That would mean that you are…" Albus replied in shock.

"Death yes, one of my many titles but not one I have come here today to use. Please allow me to introduce myself and my associates I am Maxim Gaius and the ones I have with me are some of whom you would be able to recognize, they are: Morgana La Faye, Merdyn Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Ruby Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, and my daughter Lilium Peverell." replied the one in the black cloak who seemed to be the leader.

"We are here to discuss our heir and not one but two prophesies that have been made concerning him. We must gather support for him, while he alone is destined to rid the world of evil starting with the Dark Lord known as Voldemort it is up to us to make sure he has the support he needs to succeed." said Godric.

"The ultimate goal is to gather those that were, are, and will be the most important to him and give them the information and skills necessary to not only save the wizarding world but the muggle world as well." explained Ignotus.

"Being the only one who currently has the ability to truly recall the dead back to life, it is my responsibility to collect those who have already passed on." replied Gaius.

"And as I am the only one who currently has the ability to travel through time for more than a few hours it is my responsibility to collect those from the future, including our honored guest." replied Merdyn.

"And we shall go and prepare the room for everyone's arrival." Godric replied nodding to his companions "Albus your job is to summon James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon here."

With that they all set off to complete their assigned tasks.

**_HP&TGOL&D_**

_August 1 1995 Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, _

The sweltering heat wave that saturated the air of Little Whinging suppressed most of the residents desire to be outside. Harry Potter resident wizard-in-training of number four Privet Drive had just finished his long list of chores given to him by his enormous walrus-like uncle Vernon Dursley.

Not wanting to cross paths with his cousin Dudley who was extremely fat and stupid and was currently out terrorizing the neighborhood with his gang. Harry decided to just sit in his room and think about the past year. The disturbance at the Quidditch World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, and finally the murder of his fellow champion Cedric Diggory and the resurrection of Voldemort. _It was entirely my fault_ Harry thought as he sat staring out the window in his room, the quiet occasionally being disturbed by the soft hoots of his sleeping snowy owl companion Hedwig. Harry forced himself to think about more pleasant things, such as Sirius, Remus, and the fact that besides the Weasleys they were his only true family since he really didn't count the Dursleys. Thinking about the Weasley family got him thinking about that family's youngest member Ginny. Harry had come to the conclusion that his obsession with Cho Chang was a meaningless endeavor. He had come to realize that they really had nothing in common besides Quidditch and the death of her boyfriend Cedric. Lately Harry's thoughts when they weren't blaming himself for Cedric's death have gone towards the forbidden. Ginny Weasley was his best mate Ron's little sister. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and possessed an inner strength in spite of all of the horrors she witnessed in her first year at Hogwarts. After the Triwizard Tournament he discovered that she was really easy to talk to. _But she had gotten over her crush on him, Right?_ _Didn't she say that she was dating Michael Corner now?_ Harry thought jealously. Just then Harry thought he saw movement behind him in the windows reflection. Harry quickly picked up his wand that was sitting on his bedside table.

"Alright show yourself, I know you are there, who are you?" Shouted Harry.

In a flash of red light appeared a man in a red cloak standing by the door.

"Excellent" the man said laughing. "Harry my boy you are the first person that has been able to detect me under a Disillusionment charm in almost a thousand years, I am Merdyn Emrys but most people nowadays just call me Merlin."

Harry was stunned here was one of the most famous and powerful wizards in history is somehow alive and standing in his room.

"Err Ok but what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked still in awe of the famous wizard.

"Well Harry, I represent a group of individuals that are tasked to keep the universe in balance, particularly the balance between life and death. Such as if someone was to either steal life from another or use other dark magic to cheat death." answered Merlin.

"You are talking about Voldemort right?" Harry asked.

"Indeed in am young Harry, very perceptive of you, Tom Riddle has undeniably crossed several lines in his bid to become an all-powerful immortal dark wizard. That brings me to the reason for my visit today; you Harry James Potter have a touch of destiny about you."

"Destiny?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Indeed you are destined by two prophesies the first of which was actually witnessed by both myself and my wife Morgana La Faye a long time ago which states."

_The Heir of Blood and Magic shall vanquish his foes and unite the Hallowed Gifts… With true family to guide and instruct him… For if he shall fail Chaos reigns and all Life and Magic shall be undone. _

"What does it mean Heir of Blood and Magic?" asked Harry.

"It means that you are a very powerful wizard. It also means young Harry that you are the last descendant of all seven of us who call ourselves The Guardians of Life and Death."

"And the Hallowed Gifts?" asked Harry"

"The Hallowed Gifts are three ancient artifacts given by your many times great grandfather to his son in law and his brothers, they consist of a stone that can recall spirits from the land of the dead, a very powerful wand, and an invisibility cloak which I believe is currently in your possession." replied Merlin.

"Now the second prophecy that was made in 1979 to Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore states."

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_

Harry suddenly felt faint as he contemplated the meanings of these two prophesies. "So it's either me or Voldemort and if I fail the whole world will be destroyed? Asked Harry.

"Harry, try to keep in mind that the first prophecy was created over a thousand years ago and other than the seven Guardians and now you are the only people that know about it, however without the first prophecy that fits only you, there could have possibly been someone else, someone born the day before yourself whose parents also defied him three times."

"Who?" Harry asked knowing that it was most likely someone that he knew at Hogwarts.

"Neville Longbottom." said Merlin.

Harry was suddenly overcome with a sense of regret that he could have been a better friend to Neville, who if it wasn't for the first prophesy would have had the same life as he did, sure they both lost their parents but Neville at least had his Gran who sure as hell seemed to care about Neville a lot more than the Dursleys did about Harry.

"The plan is to bring together those that will help and support you, your true family, and provide you all with a sufficient amount of training and knowledge to succeed in fulfilling these prophecies." Said Merlin. "However as the chosen heir to the Guardians you will receive additional special instruction by the seven of us pertaining to a few skills that you will have inherited from us that seem to currently be blocked."

Harry sat in stunned silence contemplating all that Merlin had just told him. he was being given the opportunity to have his parents returned to him and given the training he needed to make sure that that vile monster didn't cause any more innocent deaths.

With a determined look on his face Harry nodded to Merlin and said "OK, when do we start?"

**_HP&TGOL&D_**

**Authors Note- **This chapter has been split into two parts because it is a long chapter but has a lot of vital plot points to the story. Thank you to all of those who have favorite and followed this story.


End file.
